The Pretenders
by TheBossGeo
Summary: How something as simple and innocent as a little white lie, to spare the feelings of others, can expand and Manifest into you living out your most cherisht desires,Misty's P.O.V CH 1 Up!


**Disclaimer – **I Don't Own Pokemon.

**Authors Notes – **Alright folks, many apologies for the lack of updates on the current ongoing fics! My laptop is currently on the blink. So here's the start of yet another peace to keep you going, hope you enjoy and as always any feedback is welcome.

**Summary – **How something as simple and innocent as a little white lie, to spare the feelings of others, can expand and Manifest into you living out your most cherisht desires, Although in Misty's case as with life she is going to find walking that fine line between reality and fiction her most toughest task to date.

**The Pretenders**

**Chapter 1 – Messages & Explanations **

**Misty**

"I'm back!" I called stepping inside the apartment I had not long moved into and shared with both May and my oldest sister Daisy.

"Anybody home?" I shouted walking over and placing my car keys down on the table beside the phone, while dumping my bags on the couch.

"I am in the kitchen sweetie…." I heard my eldest sister respond, As I noted the small red light on our answering machine.

"I'm just making myself a sandwich….Do you want one?" Daisy asked poking her head from the kitchen's doorway.

"No thanks, I had a bite to eat at the mall.." I told her while pausing briefly to indicate the answering machine.

"Have you listened to this message?" I asked gesturing the now clearly visible to us both red light. She frowned at me momentarily before replying.

"Nope, It must have come in while I was in the shower.." she emphasized, as she turned on her heels, and returned back to the kitchen to complete her previous task. I merely shrugged to myself, and pushed the play button, as I intently listened on in interest.

"Misty, May, Daisy?...It's Ash…..if your there pick up…..I guess you guys are out, anyways just letting you know, I was able to pull some strings and I managed to get us reservations for a bite to eat, before we head off out into the club scene tonight…..Tracey and a few others are meeting us there…..Brock and I are just going to get checked into our hotel….so should be at your place around 2, so will talk to you then….oh and Mist?...happy birthday sweetheart…."

And with that the phone message ended, I smiled contentedly to myself trust Ash to figure out that I would be the one to end up taking the message. My trance was Broken as Daisy entered the room and sat at the table with her newly made sandwich in toe

"So…who was it?" my sister asked while distractedly cutting her sandwich in to with her knife.

"Ash….." I murmured softly, pausing a second as I said his name, Daisy reverted her concentration from her food and eyed me worriedly.

"Is everything ok?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine Dais….there just checking into their hotel at present, they even scored us reservations for dinner tonight" I explained reverting my eyes to the bags I had brought back from the mall and had dumped on the sofa when I had arrived home

"Did he say reservations for where?" Daisy asked. I shook my head in her direction as a third voice was heard.

"Huh?...What's this about reservations?" May chided entering from the hallway from the direction I presumed to be her room.

"Ash and Brock Got us reservations for dinner before the drinkathone.." my sister commented.

"Ah sounds great…." May replied as she stopped before me.

"Any luck with that discount store Mist?…." I sighed.

"Sorry hun…..no refunds…but I picked out another pair of shoes that I figured might go with that dress you showed me last night." I said picking up one of the bags and handing it to her.

"I picked them out, on a whim, May, so if you don't like em …" I was interrupted as a squeal of delight came from my flat mate as she had walked around sat down on the sofa and produced the shoes now amply trying them on for size.

"There fantastic Misty….thanks…." I smiled at her as I took a seat beside her.

"Oh…snug as a bug…..you've got a great eye Mist…" May proclaimed as my sister finally broke her silence.

"May how many pairs of shoes do you need? You must have over 20 pairs at least sitting unused in that closet of yours, or at best not worn in a while" Daisy commented as I smirked playfully at May.

"You know she does have a point" I told her, as May placed the shoes back within the box.

"Fair comment guys" May said as a small grin came fleeting across her lips.

"Finally she gets the message" Daisy muttered. I was about to say something else to rebuttal that comment when a Sharpe gasp from May was heard.

"Oh my god!...speaking of messages Mist. Sorry it totally slipped my mind. You had a call when you were out…" At first I merely shrugged, no big deal a phone call, that sort of thing wasn't exactly uncommon in today's day and age.

"Alright May no problem.." I said getting up from the couch and walking towards the direction of the phone table

"So.. Who was it?" I asked distractedly picking up the small book with numerous numbers on it with the intension of calling whomever it was back.

"Sakaura?…Casey?…..Lisa?" I asked firing off some names of some of the girls I had met in the Johtto region and had remained great friends with till this very day

"Wrong gender Mist…..she was a he…..and the guys name was…..Rudy" as soon as the name left May's mouth I upon impulse I feel dropped the book within my hands to the floor as my breath had became stuck in my throat. Rudy? After all these years? What could he possibly want? I hadn't seen him in over 11 years.

"Misty is something wrong?" May asked in concern as I picked the book from the floor and stumbled over to take a seat next to my sister at the dining table. I sighed wearily laying my head to rest on her shoulder.

"Dais…..what could he want?" I got out weakly as if I was a four year old child, as My sister placed an arm around me sympathetically.

"How about the thing he wanted over a decade ago….." she mused as I pulled my head away in annoyance.

"Daisy your not helping matters!" I snapped as she grinned sheepishly at me amongst muttering her apologies to me.

"Did I miss something here?" May asked out of the blue. Daisy eyed me a moment then bit her lip, I sighed yet again.

"That depends……what did he want?" I asked almost fearful of the answer.

"Uh….as far as I could tell not much, he just said he was in town and wanted to look you up, so I gave him the address and he said he'd stop by a little later this afternoon" At this point my composure literally was lost as I jumped to my feet in both a touch of fear and dread.

"You did What!" I shouted as Daisy jumped from the table holding me back from doing something I might regret.

"Misty…what's with you?…god you'd think he was an ex boyfriend or something…I….." May stopped and covered her hand with her mouth as she arose from the couch.

"Oh my god……he is isn't he?..." she paused as she rushed over to me grasping my shoulders.

"Misty I'm so sorry…I…" I inhaled sharply

"May, he's not an ex boyfriend…..although if it was up to him….." I stopped feeling somewhat dizzy, moving from May and taking a seat on the couch once more.

"Let's just say there's a history there…" Daisy got in seeing how uncomfortable I was with the situation.

"What kind of history?" May probed, I cast my eyes at Daisy before reverting my eyes to the floor, inhaling some oxygen, I slowly began my explanation of the past events.

"Back when Ash and I were traveling through the Orange Islands….there was a group of gym leaders that Ash had to defeat in a bid to qualify for the tournament in that region known as the Orange Crew" I stopped and eyed May who by this time had taken a seat next to Daisy and was intently listening on to my story.

"uh-huh…nothing new there, Ash zooming through a region with a tournament in mind and all….but where does this Rudy guy come in?" May asked, I believed just wanting me to get to the point.

"Well…..you see Rudy was the third out of the four gym leaders that Ash had to face, And upon arrival on Trovita Island after saving his younger sister from a potential drowning situation, well….lets just say he took a bit of a shine to me" I told May, as Daisy could not help but let loose a small chuckle before getting her two cense in.

"A Bit of a shine?...God! from what Tracey told me his tongue might as well have been always strapped to his ankles, and that he was ready to hand over the keys to his kingdom" she commented sarcastically as I merely scowled at her in disgust.

"He sounds like a nice guy…..if a tad unorthodox" May supplied as I nodded in agreement with her.

"Don't get me wrong May he was and I dare say, still is a nice guy…it's just well….he was a tad to nice" I told her as she sat back in her chair folding her arms with a rye smile, what a bitch! I thought playfully, she was loving every moment of this and I knew all to well she would be determined to soak every bit of it up.

"Indulge me…. Just how nice was he willing to be?" May inquired playing with her hair.

"Well…you tell me….he showered me with gifts…..wined and dined me that very night….and before an hour had past after we had eaten he had asked me to remain on his island with him…" I supplied with a smile of my own as I noted May's eyes almost imploding from their sockets.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she had asked suddenly implying I must have at the very least drugged him at best in order for him to offer me so much after just meeting him for the first time. I pretended to look offended at her last comment and smirked.

"Nothing…." I got out with a small giggle.

"Like I told you earlier, I saved his sister, but heck I would have done the same for anyone, besides I never knew she was his sister at the time" I informed her. May gazed at the floor for a second before casting her eyes to Daisy before locking her gaze on me once more.

"Ok…So that explains who the guy is…, but that doesn't explain why you almost wiped the floor with me when I told you he was stopping by…" May told me, I ran my hands down my face.

"Yeah I apologize for that May, I'll be honest with you….I freaked ok?...I just thought when I left his island that day I had assumed he had gotten the message….and now that he's coming around I guess…well…." I was cut short as my sister spoke up once more.

"He's aiming for another ride…on the Misty go round" she supplied. I jumped to my feet in apparent disgust.

"What! you couldn't come up with a less disgusting adjective!" I scowled as she waved away my protests with a wave of the hand and a smirk.

"Sis…calm down will you?" she advised softly as she got up from the chair, and led me back over to the couch

"Look Misty….I apologize for having some fun at your expense…but" she closed her eyes briefly and opened them again before grasping my hands.

"Don't you think you might be over reacting just a little?" Daisy said.

"What do you mean?" I quizzed, she sighed while rubbing my shoulder.

"I mean that over a decade is an awfully long time to carry a torch, maybe he just wants to say hello and see how your doing.." she explained as for a brief second a wave of hope that, this indeed was the case enveloped my body.

"Oh god….I hope your right Dais…." I muttered uncertainly.

"There is something that still confuses me here….." May commented as Daisy and I reverted our eyes to her.

"What's that?" I replied.

"You keep saying that this Rudy guy was a nice guy…" I frowned at her wondering where she was going with this.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"Well that being said, why should you care even if he comes around here and offer's his heart to you on a silver platter?…if you feel the same way you did back then just tell him so" I lowered my head realizing why she had asked that question.

"Actually May it's not quite as simple as that….you see….I did actually consider staying on the island…..but it was mainly for his kid sister…Mory was a little sweetheart and I…well….it took a lot of will power to say no to that face let me tell you" May scratched her head.

"So how did he take it, when you said no?" I fell silent a moment.

"um…..I never actually told him to his face I wouldn't be staying…" May blinked

"Then how in the hell did he know? What is this guys psychic or something?" I faltered.

"whaaa….uh.well…Rudy sort of….figured that my…um.." Daisy once again chipped in with her now becoming tiresome brand of humor.

"The guy spotted she wanted to jump Ash's bones….." she supplied as my face reddened at her remark as I tried my best to maintain my composure. May's Jaw almost hit the floor.

"Wait a minute!...you had a thing for Ash…..way back then?…." May got up from her chair in what I feel was astonishment as my anger towards my sister for her last statement began to subside. The room fell into a short silence as May had approached and was now leaning against the phone table.

"Guess Daisy was off the mark about over a decade being a long time to carry a torch…." May muttered breaking the silence.

" A torch? nope was right on the mark about that May….However I can't…legislate for a full frontal burning volcano that my darling little sis, seemingly has burning inside of her" Daisy told her as I lowered my gaze to the ground yet again, as stupid as it sounds, I was a little bit hurt at the fact there words were directed at me, but in a sense I also could not blame them ether I've had plenty of opportunities to declare myself to Ash over the years and each and every time I lose my nerve at the vital moment.

"Misty….Why are you continually denying yourself something you obviously crave?" May asked playing with the phone chord.

"May, I've told you before it's complicated…" I said flatly.

"No you don't! complicate in terms of 4, 5 years….but over a decade?…that's just bordering on the god dam ridiculous" she exclaimed with a tone I realized meant she was becoming a little frustrated at me.

"Honey…." Daisy started placing a hand on my shoulder.

"May's right, my god… Think about it, over the years…the both of you have been involved in many of a casual relationship with others…and yet for one reason or another they don't pan out….now I'm no mathematician….but you do the sums will you?…"Daisy advised as I looked into my sisters eyes, they portrayed that of knowledge…wisdom, love, and above all else, genuine desire to see that her little sister's happiness came to fruition

"But….what if he doesn't…..feel the same?…." I whimpered trying without much luck to suppress my emotions.

"What if he does….and you never find out….." Daisy said smiling softly at me while caressing my cheek. I lowered my head trying to hide my tears. .

"Life is to short to live on what might have been Misty…..don't you think it's time you made a grasp for that brass ring?" May asked picking up the phone and gesturing it in my direction.

"Rejection from him scares the life out of me…" I said gazing at May.

"Come on Misty! are you sitting there trying to tell me you and Ash have a normal friendship?…bullshit!" She mused with a smile as she indicated the phone yet again, I swallowed hard.

"No…I can't do it over the phone….this is something I have to do face to face…."I Informed her as the phone in May's hand began to ring, I noted May picking it up as Daisy softly spoke.

"At least this way….you'll have closure on the matter sweetie….I think it's the not knowing that is driving you nuts.." she said laying my head to rest on her shoulder.

"Ash is gonna have to go on the backburner for the time being…." May commented hanging up the phone.

"Why is that?" I questioned looking up from Daisy's shoulder. May Stalled momentarily.

"That was our doorman from the lobby...Rudy is on his way upstairs…"

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes** – Well guys a tad long for a start off point I know and my apologies for that, however without the laptop I am up the provincial creek without a paddle at present. Hope to get more of this one as well as others with your soon, cheers for now guys!

**TheBossGeo**


End file.
